Late night call
by fuuwindgoddess
Summary: This is a one-shot that takes place after episode 11 'The legend of the rune-god in a world called cephiro.' Fuu was having a hard sleeping and decides to call Ferio to tell him something important. FuuxFerio fluff.


The three magic knights were sleeping soundly in the white tent that Mokona had always made for them. Well two of them had been sleeping, but one was very much still awake. Fuu was tossing and turning thinking of the things that had happend in the village with Ferio. Two things he said kept running through her head.

"But also, because somehow I think I fell in love with you."

"Give me a call sometime, It's kind of sad if you only call me when you need my help."

Ferio's words just kept replaying over and over in her mind. She sat up in the bed and looked over at Hikaru and Umi still sleeping soundly. Fuu sighed and knew she wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon. She slowly got up from the bed as to not wake her friends and went out the front door. A cool breeze hit her face and she welcomed the feeling. She sat down on the front steps. She looked over at some trees and it reminded her of the first time she had meet Ferio, when she was still not sure if he was good or not. She had come out to bring him some food and he had asked her to eat with him. She thought he was up to something at first, but then he said something that took her off guard.

"It would just be great to have some company for a change. Even someone who looks upset all the time like you is better then nothing."

She laughed sightly at the memory and remembered how his words made her feel confused that all she could do is run back to the tent. She reached in the pocket of her nightgown and pulled out the orb Ferio had given her. She had it with her at all times. Holding it made her think of Ferio even more. Ferio had told her to call him just not for when she needed help, but to just talk. Fuu wondered if now would be a good time? It was late at night and she thought he might be sleeping and didn't want to wake him. But there was something she desperately wanted to tell him and she knew if she didn't she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. She put the orb to her mouth and hit the button to send her voice.

"Ferio." She waited for some time and when there was no answer she thought he had been asleep. Just as she started lowering the orb from her mouth she heard Ferio's voice.

"Fuu?" Was the only thing he said as a reply. Fuu's face lite up at the sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, I'm having a hard time sleeping and I felt like talking with you." Fuu could feel her face start to heat up.

"Don't worry Fuu I wasn't asleep, been having trouble sleeping myself. It took me awhile to answer because I was a little surprised you were calling. Not that I mind you calling."

Even with the cool breeze Fuu was feeling very hot.

"So what do you want to talk about Fuu?" Fuu actually couldn't think of what she wanted to talk about she really just wanted to hear his voice and tell him something that had been on her mind.

"Oh uh how are you doing? I mean since I saw you last" She thought that sounded like a good enough question.

"I'm doing pretty good, but I would be even better if I could see you right now." Fuu willed herself not the blush again.

"Your such a flirt Ferio." She giggled.

"Nah only with you." There was nothing Fuu could do this time to stop her face from becoming completely red. Fuu was glad that he couldn't see her right now.

"What are you talking about? I remember when you told Umi that she was beautiful. I think that counts as flirting."

"Hey I only did it to get her to hire me as a bodyguard."

"Excuses, Excuses." After Fuu had said that she begain laughing and soon Ferio was laughing along with her. After some time the laughing started dieing down.

"You have a very cute laugh Fuu. I wish you would laugh more when I was around, but I guess it can't be helped since so much serious things are going on right now." Fuu would of blushed once again if Ferio didn't sound a little sad.

"I'm sorry Ferio." She paused for a moment . "But you always make me smile whenever I see you." She almost couldn't believe that had came out of her mouth.

"Good to know." It got quite on both ends.

"Ferio?"

"Yes Fuu?"

"Did you mean what you said? I mean about falling in love with me." She finally asked what was on her mind since he had said that to her.

"Of course I did. I meant it with all of my heart. I don't really know when it happened, but most of the time all I think about is you and how your doing. Man I'm usually not this sappy." The things Ferio had said made Fuu's heart beat faster. So bad that she could hear it in her ears. Ferio cleared his throat.

"Well it's getting pretty late and I don't think it would be good if a magic knight fell asleep while trying to save cephiro." Fuu laughed at what Ferio said.

"Yeah your right, but I have one thing that I must tell you or I won't be getting any sleep."

"Ok I'm listening."

"I...I." Fuu was about to change her mind, but she knew she owd it to Ferio to tell him.

"I love you too..." It was a whisper, but ferio heard it load and clear as if she had yelled it. Now it was his turn to blush.

"I'm glad." Ferio said in a soft voice. Fuu smiled to herself.

"Goodnight Fuu. Hope you have sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Ferio." She almost didn't want it to end, but she needed sleep. She ended the call, put the orb in her pocket and headed back into the tent. She looked at the other two girls and saw they were still sleeping soundly. She slipped into the bed. It didn't take her very long to fall asleep and as she slept all she dreamed about was Ferio.


End file.
